As the World population continues to grow, so does the need to supply that population with healthy sustainable food. Water, nutrients and air are all mixed with soil to create a nutrient rich environment for crops to grow. Nutrient rich soil is essential to yielding multiple crops. When soil is farmed repeatedly, many times it becomes necessary to add fertilizers to provide the essential nutrients for plants. Nutrient deficiency can severely limit growth and crop yield.
As environmental factors continue to make crop production increasingly more difficult, it is essential to provide a nutrient rich soil. Increasing the efficiency of available resources utilized in farming is the key to increasing crop production. Therefore, what is needed in the field of agriculture is an advanced mixing system that incorporates ultrasonic and mechanical cavitation to increase the mixing efficiency of plant nutrients thereby causing an increase in the amount of nutrients absorbed by the plants.